Stealth and Risque
by tofufu
Summary: He never thought that he'd be intoxicated by her very presence. And he never thought he'd fall in love with her, either. She, being his victim, and him, being the assassin. Why didn't he see it coming? He can read minds, after all. Full summary inside. SS


**Disclaimer:** The characters and events portrayed in this fanfic are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and is not intended by the author. Moreover, she does not own Card Captor Sakura. This fanfic is also inspired by the book Twilight by Stephenie Meyer..._ish__._

**Summary: **It was just another one of those ordinary missions he'd been doing for the last 12 years of his 17-year existence. He never thought though, that he'd be intoxicated by her very presence. By this fragile little girl. And he never thought he'd fall in love with her, either. She, being his victim, and him, being the assassin.

**Author's Notes:** Yeah...another story. Haha uhm...yeah. I don't have much excuse on not updating my other two stories, but this one is just...well, haunting me to be written, so yeah. Yes, _haunting_ me. Special thanks to Mika, my trusty beta-reader and friend. :)

* * *

**STEALTH AND RISQUE**  
**Chapter 1: Oil and Water**  
_by HappyTofu_

This was one of those times when I wished my parents did not still treat me as a "normal" kid who still had to go over high school. My family – _The Li Clan_, as we are most often referred - well known for being the greatest family of assassins in the underground, have so much that we can pay each and every single school in this city to have me pass with flying colors without even attending a single class.

And why did we have to still live in this little town anyway? The people here practically know each other's ancestors. Tomoeda. Pfft.

Sometimes, I just don't get them. I mean, is it really necessary for us to attend school, when with our profession, we just have to calculate our quarry's moves and how we can cut their throats before they can even manage to blink? And did we really have to stay here in this town (if it is even acceptable to be called a town), when we practically roamed the world with our "jobs"?

Seriously.

And every year, it would just simply be the same in this school. Sometimes I regret having one of my _unique _abilities – reading minds. I just hated these girls and their daydreams. In this puny little dining hall, I can all hear their thoughts, wandering around, thinking aimlessly. Sometimes they have to wonder – although they'd think it's completely impossible – if somebody's reading their thoughts. That would sure as hell cut their craps.

_Is it even possible for him to be any cuter? _One girl named Chiharu Mihara said. I didn't want to assume, but based on the past, what, thirteen years I've been staying in this school, I know they're talking about me.

_Why isn't he still dating? _Trust me - you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me.

_He's sitting alone again. If I just had the guts I'd go over there and keep him company. Or even kiss him right then and there. And THEN we'll see how cold he really is. _I looked at the voice in the corner of my eye. I cringed. Ishikawa? I had no idea he was gay. I cringed again.

_I hope he notices me today... _I looked at her. _Oh my God! He looked my way! Shit! Do I have something on my teeth?_

I smiled. I just can't help but amuse myself with their thoughts. It's funny and I can't help it.

_Li. Xiao. Lang!_

...and I just know whose mind that's from.

I looked at her direction.

_Give them some privacy, for crying out loud! _She sat beside me, flipping her black hair. She needs not have mindreading abilities to read my thoughts - she just knows me well enough to know what's going on in my mind. Unlike me, she doesn't have any unique abilities. In fact, only I, in the Li Clan has one - which is the reason why they chose me to be the heir. Excluding the fact of course that all my siblings are girls.

"What? I'm not doing anything, Meiling." I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, at least for her. But considering the many people I've conned, a hundred percent of them in fact, how could I be a bad one?

"Right. And you reacting the moment I said your name in my head means that you're not reading people's minds." She cocked her eyebrow. I always hated her red eyes – for then, I wouldn't know if she's angry or not. Hell, she's always angry anyway.

"It's a reflex. Besides, I can't just tune them all out," I reasoned.

"Good point." Ha! She bought it. Meiling Li, my cousin, can be gullible at times. And I always took that to my advantage. I remember once, when we were out in our mission, I accidentally killed an innocent passerby. I told her it was her fault, because she kept on swinging her sword. She even apologized to me. Not that I was guilty though. We were young then. We still are now, but we were only ten years old at the time.

_Heard from your mother yet? Our next mission, from what I've heard, is in this school._

We were used to this – talking in our minds. And I would simply nod if it's a yes. Of course, her questions have to be not open-ended.

I looked to my right, and then to my left, and to my right again.

_Oh. Well if it is, I'm hoping it's a teacher. That would be hilarious. It would be fun if it was Mr. Ishii. I've always hated him. It would be wonderful to cut his gut open._

I smirked and looked at her.

_What?!_

I shook my head again. It's funny how she can even be more gruesome than I am.

_By the way, I think your father's coming home._

I snarled. If he even had the right to be called "father". Why is he coming back, anyway? Mom doesn't need him. We don't need him. Nobody needs him. He's treated like some deceased -

_Li Syaoran, huh? _I couldn't help but turn yet again. It was my name, for crying out loud. My eyes locked with a pair of wide, emerald eyes. The girl looked so darn fragile and had an auburn-colored hair. She was with Tomoyo Daidoji of course, the friendliest girl around. I haven't seen her in this pathetic little excuse for a school before. Must be a transfer student. Boring. I looked away.

But then of course, the color of her eyes, ironically enough, is one of my favorite colors. I can feel her stare again. I absolutely hate it when people stare at me.

The school bell rang. She was saved by the bell – how cliché.

"Let's go? Syaoran?" Darn it, I had to get my book from my locker.

"Yeah, you go on ahead." She shrugged and walked silently away. We assassins can move swiftly than any ordinary humans – we can be behind them and easily hear their breathing and watch their actions before they can even notice we're there.

I was walking on my way to my locker when I saw someone fidgeting on it like she was trying to steal something from me, but wasn't doing such a good job at it. I walked towards her wondering what she was trying to do. Was she actually going to steal from me? There's nothing to, anyway. Unless she was that poor that she couldn't even afford to buy books. I'd let her have it if she asked...or not. I smirked.

_Why in the world won't it open?! _Because you're not doing such a good job opening it. I could teach this girl how to, except it would be too fast for her.

I dawned beside her giving her a short and soft cough from the side. She jumped and looked at me, and to my surprise, it was Transfer Girl.

"Excuse me, but that's my locker you're stealing from." And she looked utterly confused. This'll be fun.

"You could steal from the locker on the left, and I won't tell Mei Ling you did." She creased her forehead. God, was this woman mentally incompetent or something?

"Oh-kay? Just let me get my book for a while and you can go ahead and do your stealing." But she didn't move an inch. She just looked at me, and then to the locker, and then at me again.

"God. Never mind." I turned and walked as quickly as possible. That was weird.

"Wait!" she shouted but I continued walking, and she was now running beside me. Well, well, well, Transfer Girl could actually talk. I thought she was mute.

"Well, uhm, I-I'm sorry. Please don't tell on me. Not that I'm actually stealing from you, but the secretary told me that was my locker. See?"

She handed me a piece of paper to prove her point. "Yeah. That happens a lot here."

"Really?"

"No, not really."

_Jerk. _

Wow. Feisty.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto," she stretched out her hand and she smiled so warmly like some lunatic. People these days should trust their instincts. If their instincts about me told them that I was dangerous and should stay away from me, they should follow it, because I might be worse than what their instincts are telling them. Scratch that - I AM worse. But this - _Transfer Girl _just doesn't know her instincts very well, does she?

I just nodded in reply, not bothering to shake her hand.

_So he really is a snob just like Tomoyo said. _No kidding, kid. You should go on ahead now.

"So...what's your next class?" she asked me still with a smile on her innocent face. Is she actually trying to befriend me? Couldn't she get a hint? And haven't anyone told her rumors about me yet? Poor girl.

I looked down at her thinking if I should actually answer her question. Oh what the heck. I got my paper from my messenger bag and read, "General Science."

"Oh!" she got the paper from my hands and read it. Please don't tell me we have the same class. It wouldn't really be the key to your survival.

"We have the same class!" she said cheerfully and handed me back the paper. She smiled at me again. I rolled my eyes and she laughed. She's so...cheery and giddy.

God. Could I cut her throat now?

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Yay or nay? Should I continue or just dismiss the thought and just focus on my two, yes, without a doubt _much_ unfinished (and the other one may be considered forgotten) fanfics? I actually like this story. I think I'd be updating this more...that's IF you guys want me to.

So review, my beauties. XD


End file.
